


A Cup of Warm Milk

by Anonymous



Category: Tom and Jerry (MGM/Hanna-Barbera)
Genre: Cum Inflation, Gijinka, Jerry is a vers top, M/M, Male Lactation, Mpreg, This is a crack fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:07:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26003917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Jerry’s noticed the milk he’s been drinking has been different lately. Does it have anything to do with his housemate Tom?
Relationships: Tom Cat/ Jerry Mouse
Comments: 18
Kudos: 168
Collections: Anonymous





	A Cup of Warm Milk

**Author's Note:**

> Multiple chapter crack fic??

Jerry the Mouse type Beast-human, sat at the counter in his kitchen during the morning. His housemate, Tom hadn’t gotten up yet so he had the first floor to himself. As he basked in the glow of the morning he grabbed the milk carton and began to pour himself a glass. 

Lately Jerry has noticed the milk in the fridge has been different than usual. It’s not by a lot but it’s noticeable, the taste, feel and overall warmth is just different. However the mouse didn’t pay too much attention to it after all milk is milk. He drank his glass and went on with his day.

—  
In the dead of the night, Tom stands in the middle of the kitchen. His sinful deeds in full view, illuminated by a single kitchen light above him allowing his to see what he’s doing. As he grabbed the milk carton from the fridge, opened it and lifted up his shirt. Revealing his swollen B-Cup breasts.

“This is so embarrassing.” Tom thought has his coarse fingers stroked and prodded his perky nipples, sending waves of pleasure down his spine and streams of milk into the carton. His head hung low shame at what he was doing. It wasn’t his first heat but it was the first time his milk ducts has become so.. _full_. 

He knew he wouldn’t be able to last like this much longer, he knew what his body craved. A child, he had to either bare one or give one lest he want this to continue. He could feel it, he knew his body was accommodating for it, the sheen of his wet hole that would get his tail wet with is leaking slick, his puffy tits filled to the brim with milk, his soft thighs ready to be split open and fucked hard. He knew he had to bare a child. But he wasn’t ready, would he ever be ready? Or did he feel inclined to put his swollen 12 inch cock to use instead.

But as he thought of his cock he began to imagine someone else, Jerry. His best friend and his fantasy fuck. His large dick never seemed to suit his small stature but that just made it better. It was so long and slender, perfect for reading all of his good spots. 

“No! This is wrong“ He thought. Imaging his best friend in such a way was worse than what he was already doing. But his asshole has gotten wetter at the thought of Jerry’s dick railing him. Maybe it’s not so bad? His nipples twitch as he continues to play with them, sneaking a hand away to slip into his pants and finger his asshole.

“A-aah fuck Jerry, pound me with your long cock aah.” He moans as he fills his asshole with his fingers, thrusting in and out. “Fuck me Jerry, ruin me, give me your child!”

His nipples twitch more and more as he gets closer to his climax. The back of his pants becoming stained with his slick and the floor being glossy with the self-lubricant leaking out of his pant leg. 

With a few more pulls and thrusts he moans loudly he reaches his climax and empties the last of his milk into the carton, his boxers becoming throughly soaked with cum in the front and his slick in the back back. He then swiftly closes the carton and shoves it back into the fridge. 

“I don’t know how much longer I can do this.” Tom says as he heads to the bathroom to clean up. Not noticing a show behind him run up the stairs.

—  
Jerry had just gone downstairs for a glass of water but ended up dashing back up the stairs instead, careful not to trip on his tail and get caught. He ran into his room and closed the door, quickly but softly since he didn’t want Tom to catch him. Jerry frantically paced around his room trying to understand what he’d just seen and heard. Curse his rodent genes for his excellent hearing. His best friend and housemate was playing with his nipples- no milking himself into the carton of milk he’d been drinking for weeks while fingering his ass and moaning his name!? It was ludicrous but also strangely... hot? 

Jerry shook his head furiously at the thought. His tail flapping about before relaxing. He collapsed onto his bed, the squeak of his bed springs snapping him back to reality. He shouldn’t think of his best friend like this. 

But his growing erection didn’t seem to agree, as his cock throbbed at the memory of his friend moaning as he milked himself. His head filled with questions. Did he do that every night? Was it a kink of his for something? Why did the milk taste so good? Why was his ass so plump and juicy, waving before his eyes with every tug on his nipples. Squirming to the touch, ready for a firm cock to be shoved inside. 

His dick throbbed. He pulled down his pants and began to stroke his 12 inch cock at the thought of his best friend.. 

“I always was mesmerized by that juicy fat ass of his, chasing me around everyday, his ass clapping with each step. I bet he loves it. The attention his ass gets from every damn animal on the block. I bet he gets off on the thrill of being caught playing with his nips. Yeah he’s prolly just some bitch at the whim to his heat.” He says panting as he strokes his cock up and down imagining Tom’s ass was surrounding his leaking cock instead of his own hand. 

“Tom.. Tom.. Oh fuck Tom.” He pants as he strokes himself. He imagines Tom naked. His swollen nipples, twisting asshole, well built abs and throbbing 12 inch leaking dick in full view. Oh god his dick, so long and thick it’d destroy my asshole given the chance, and I would love every minute of it. 

His asshole twitched. He needed a supplement for Tom’s cock. He grabs his tail and spits on it, making it wet enough to shove in his ass with a quick thrust, sending a river of precum down his erection. He whimpers with each thrust as he continues to stroke his dick. 

“Aah- Tom I cant take this anymore I’m- I’M CUMMING!” He shouts sending waves of pleasure down his spine as his shoots a load out of his dick. His Tail piling out of his asshole leaving him feeling a bit empty. 

He frantically gets out his tissues and cleans himself up before wrapping himself in his covers and preparing to go back to sleep.

“Ah fuck Tom.. what are you doing to me?” He mutters to himself. 

—  
Both Tom and Jerry sat at the counter in the kitchen, neither acknowledging the sinful actions they’d done last night. Tom as searching the fridge trying to avoid facing Jerry, remembering what he did last night. His face flushes and his nipples twitch.

As Tom squirms in place remembering what he did last night Jerry stares at his ass as it jiggles, biting his lips. He doesn’t care how strange or bad it is to want to fuck his best friend, he knows Tom wants to do the same so he’d better get on with it. 

“Hey Tom.” He says, getting the attention of his feline friend. “Can you pass me the milk?” 

Tom’s face reddens as he fidgets nervously, he turns around and grabs the milk carton. His nipples twitch again, they’re ready to be milked earlier than normal. He hands Jerry the carton as he feels his nipples tremble, he needs to milk them. 

Jerry takes the carton and begins to pour himself a cup. He smirks as he sees Tom squirm, watching his best friend drink his milk. Jerry takes the cup, places it by his lips. And takes a big and drawn out sip. And Tom moans.

—  
“Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck.” Tom barrates himself after moaning to the sight of his Best friend taking a drawn out sip of his own milk. His tits are nearly overflowing and in dire need of being milked and his asshole is filled with his own slick but he has to calm down. He can’t ruin this, ruin everything.

“Hmm, such good milk, where did you get it from.” Jerry asks calmly his voice causing my asshole to tremble. He wants him to fuck me so badly. He wants him to mark him to fill him, to the brim with his seed, to make him bear his children more than anything in the world.

“I-it’s just the normal one we usually buy Jerry, it’s right there on the carton.” He tries to laugh it off but Jerry doesn’t look convinced at least not on what he’s saying but instead on his milk filled tits. He looks down and notices it. 

His milk has leaked through his shirt.

—

It took everything in Jerry’s power not to jump over the counter and suck Tom dry then and there. But he didnt, he kept his composure. Except for of course his growing erection. He stares at his tits as a droplet of milk dribbles out from Tom’s erect nipple and down his chest. And he lost it. 

Jerry stands up from where he sat suddenly. Not caring that his chair fell on the ground and paces over to Tom. 

“Look Jerry I can explai- aaAah.” He begins to say before moaning as Jerry sucks on his perky nipple, drinking his milk. “J-Jerry what are you d-aaHN doing?” 

Jerry takes his left hand and cups Tom’s left teat and begins to play with it, leaving Tom to whimper in pleasure. 

“You slutty little kitten. You think I wouldn’t notice your little milky escapades? You really are a bitch to your heat huh?” Jerry says slipping his hands into Tom’s pants and outlining Tom’s throbbing, leaking hole. “Look at how wet you are for me, slut.” 

Tom’s eyes glaze over Jerry’s slick covered hand in shame. 

“J-Jerry I-“ he begins to say but Jerry shuts him up with a kiss, their slimy tongues intertwining as Jerry tastes him, all of him. 

“Hmmmm” Tom moans deepening the kiss and milk continues to leak out of his nipples and Jerry continues to finger his asshole, but he wants more. His hole wants more. He wants cock, he wants cum to fill him up, he wants a child. 

“J-Jerry please.” He whimpers, breaking the kiss to beg Jerry for his throbbing cock.

“Please what? I’m not a mind reader.” Jerry asks taking his fingers out of Tom’s wet hole and licking the slick left on it. “Hmm Bitter.”

“Y-you know.” Tom says placing a hand on Jerry’s crotch but Jerry swats it away. 

“You need it be clearer, if I wasn’t me I could have taken that as you asking for my pants you cock crazed slut.” Jerry responds leading Tom to the sofa where his sits down, his legs spread, the indent of his erect cock in his pant leg is visible. Tom gulps hard. 

“Fuck me Jerry, fill my slutty hole with your long thick cock and ruin it. Fill it with your seed and make me pregnant.” Tom begs, his pants and shirt discarded as he kneels in front of Jerry, his nipples leaking milk.

End of Chapter 1


End file.
